In bed with Pandora
by mynameislizzie3
Summary: In truth just a smutty one shot with an unlikely cast list. Dragged from the archives of my fevered mind. Poor Pandora would never behave like this in real life...Effy tho?...just maybe. Read under caution. Very rude!


**This is just a smutty one shot, with no potential or need for follow ups. If you hate the idea of the following, depart now...**

 **Lesbian sex (yeah right...So...that's most of you still here) hetero sex (OK, that's a few gone) and couplings that go completely against the grain (hundreds more escape via the fire exits)**

 **OK..those who are left, who actually give a damn, and won't flame or troll me to death for daring to put anyone else between sweet Emily's thighs?**

 **Effy and Pandora are in bed...talking...you know, like they were that day when Anthea sat and watched them sleep...although, I'm glad she's not there now...she might be shocked at the tone of the conversation...or maybe not, the Stonems could NOT have inherited those sexually adventurous genes from Harry fucking Enfield...so...let's... eavesdrop...**

XXX

"Eff?" Pandora said, twirling the African fertility symbol on the leather strap that Thomas had given her before he left for the Congo with his mum

"Yes Panda" Effy yawned, turning over and facing her best friend.

"D'ya think Tommo will ever come back?" Panda said seriously

"Probably babe...after I gave you all those blow job lessons, he's gonna pine for those rosy lips round his dick, isn't he...stands to reason, I mean, who's gonna grease his whistle in Africa like you?"

"But that won't be the only reason, will it Eff? Just because I'm the only one of us who swallows?"

Effy grinned evilly

"Wrong on both counts there babe...Apart from the fact that I swallow too when I'm in the mood..I know Katie has played a tune on his black flute more than once. And anyway...wasn't it her who gave him his first Bristol blow-job...Oh no, it was me...that time, at Roundview..."

"Oh yeah..." Pandora smirked...that time in the store cupboard...I thought we were gonna get caught for defo...with all three of us squeezed into that little space. I could hardly see to take notes while you were sucking him off..and he didn't help, with his hand up my skirt, playing with _THAT_ little button...I got a bit blimmin excited there Eff...at one stage, I thought I was gonna blow myself, before he did"

"I think it was a dead heat in the end Panda...I banged my head on your knee when he came, and you were making enough noise to alert the whole college. If Harriet hadn't caught Naomi and Emily shagging in the nurses station at the same time, we would have been the ones in her office, being threatened with expulsion"

"Yeah..." Pandora said dreamily..."Those two get it on every day, just about...just a matter of time before they got caught"

Effy grinned at Panda and leaned over, unbuttoning the top of the other girls Poo Bear pajamas.

"This is making me horny...talking about sex...can we play naughty while we talk?"

Pandora grinned back. Her and Effy were more than just friends. They were friends with _very_ attractive benefits. Effy had always had a thing for Pandas tits. For a start, she got them a full year before Effy's little buds began appearing. Pandora had always been a bit of a nympho...wanting sexual release every day, and it seemed natural to kill two birds with one stone. Effy got to explore Pandora's lush body most nights, and Panda got her daily orgasm. First it had been clumsy fingers...but as Pandora's trigger was very much of the hair variety between 15 and 17, it didn't matter...a few kisses, a squeeze of her impressive boobs, and two straight fingers for five minutes..and there you were. Effy had had a few narrow escapes, with Pandora's mum getting a bit suspicious at the amount of time the two girls spent locked in the bedroom 'studying' but Effy had found the DVD with Pandas mum playing hide the sausage with the next door neighbour..So...a bit of unsubtle blackmail later...and Bobs your uncle. Or rather Bob's the uncle that Panda's mummy was pogoing on nightly. Pandas mum suffered in silence as her daughter improved her physical education upstairs with her best mate. By the time they had progressed to mutual oral pleasure, her mother was totally resigned to it. She even offered to lend them the video camera, but Effy turned it down. In this internet age...she didn't want the world wanking over a Panda/Effy 69 for the rest of time...and in any case, she felt a bit weird about it. That creepy neighbour spent far too much time trimming his hedge and leering.

"Blimey Eff" Pandora gasped, as the other girls fingers danced over her already erect nipples "What I wanna know is...oh thats _fucking_ lovely...who taught you all these moves?...I mean... _ **oh**_..yeah, wet your fingers Eff...no not with your tongue.. I've got enough moisture...down...there to...oh _fuck_...No stop... _stop_..."

She grasped Effys teasing hand and looked at her friend with her very best serious look.

"You'll have to stop...otherwise I'll be coming so hard, I won't hear what you're saying...you know I get over excited when you do...that thing with my nips"

Effy pouted, but stopped pulling on the long nipples topping her best friends impressive tits.

"OK...you were saying?"

"I said, who taught you...I mean, we all love a wank to a bit of internet porn, but its not the same as a bit of hands on experience...is it?"

Effy smirked her patented Stonem smirk and sighed, before rolling onto her back and stripping off the tiny shorts and cropped tee she wore to bed.

"I'd better get 'comfortable' then" she grinned. "By the time we've finished, you'll want to be inside me anyway...so lets cut to the chase"

She waited until Panda had stripped naked too, and they lay side by side, one leg crossed over the others thigh. This was a position they had used many times before. A bit of conversation...some slow masturbation, to get them both nice and wet, and then they could turn to each other and fuck properly. It wasn't a college day, so Effy hoped they could make each other come more than once before going out.

"So..." she breathed, slipping a finger between her folds, collecting some moisture and beginning the slow circles around her small clit that made her insides clench "The education of Effy Stonem, then. You know my brother was a bit of a cocksman, back at Roundview?"

Pandora nodded and bit her lip...she had almost succumbed to the Tony Stonem charm herself one day when she visited Effy, only to find her out. A bit of chat...some suggestive comments, and the 15 year old Pandora had found herself on the couch, with two fingers inside her and a large swollen thing in her hand she didn't have much idea what to do with. He had started to push her head downwards, but luckily, Anthea had made one of her rare familial appearances just as the older Stonem had started reaching for her knickers to finish the job. He had ended up disappearing upstairs, holding his erection back painfully from his mothers amused gaze, while Panda had an excruciating conversation with Anthea about the dangers of unprotected oral sex. Ten minutes later, Michelle, Tony's on/off girlfriend, made an appearance, apparently after a phone call from Tony, and went up to his bedroom to finish what Pandora had started, judging by the squeaking bed-springs and the orgasmic moans coming from his room.

Effy continued.

"Well...I walked in on him, Michelle and Cassie getting it on together...and..they sort of let me watch. It was a bit creepy at first, watching my brother fuck Michelle while Cassie was 69ing underneath her, but I stayed anyway... It answered a few questions I had about what went where, and when...and two weeks later, I watched them again. I stopped after that, mainly because Tony was asking me to get closer and closer to the action. Watching your older brother fuck someone is weird enough...him asking me to hold his dick while he came in Cassie's mouth was a bit too far...even for me. But anyway, it gave me ideas, and when Cassie and I were alone at home a month later, she asked me if I wanted to finish what I'd started...watching her go at it with Michelle had got me pretty excited...She's very pretty, if stark staring mad...so I said yes...and I found out about the power of the pussy, spent several afternoons in her bed...and then... I taught _you_..."

"And taught me blimmin well Eff" Pandora said in a slightly strangled voice, her fingers having sped up a bit after hearing about Tony's big cock and Cassie's oral talents. She'd regretted not having the chance to finish what SHE had started with the older Stonem, but the chance had never come again. Not that she regretted Effy becoming her first lover. The things Effy could do with her tongue were legendary...most of them written about on toilet walls and private Facebook pages. Effy was a bona fide internet sensation at Roundview, despite their own bedroom activity not finding its way onto YouPorn. Other recipients of Effy's charms weren't quite so reticent about broadcasting it...especially if they only got one taste. Katie Fitch, in particular, resented the fact that Effy had fucked her once, in the loo after a student party, but had never gone back for seconds. She was currently behaving like the queen bitch she had been at the start of the first 6th form term. She wasn't used to anyone not coming back for more. Her phone log was normally like an audition for 'Oliver'.

Both girls took a little break from talking to 'stir the pot' a bit. The only sounds then were small liquid ones, and suppressed groans. Effy felt Pandora's leg pressing against hers and shuddered. Those thighs had squeezed her head more than once, when Effy gave her some rapid Stonem licking...and it was certain the girl next to her was remembering just that as she shuddered and gasped.

"Eff?" Pandora said, in a tight voice

"What?" Effy said quietly, still fingering herself slowly, enjoying the moment.

"Tell me about the time you fucked Cook and Naomi...you know, when Naoms wasn't sure she was gay...and Emily was in France?"

"I've told you about that before Panda". Effy said patiently "It was no big thing...I'd fucked Cook multiple times before he finally got into Blondie's pants. She was still trying desperately to convince herself she liked cock better than muff...but Cook knew better. He said she sucked cock like it was the worst salami she'd ever tasted...and when he came in her mouth...she threw up in his lap... _AND_ he'd never once made her come...so I offered to help out"

"Details?" Pandora groaned as Effy reached over and pinched a nipple "I want details... _ooh_ , I think Naomi's mad...when Tommo's Congo cock is in my mouth...I never _think_ about spitting"

Effy sighed and rolled sideways, briefly capturing one of Pandora's nipples in her mouth and sucking hard. Pandora's hand came round and pressed the back of her friends head firmly, so all that could be heard for long seconds was contented sucking and grateful sighs. Eventually Pandora let Effy off her tit and she resumed talking. The difference this time was that Effys fingers replaced Pandas own between her legs.

"I arranged with Cook that I would surprise them at Naomi's house. Her mum was out...mint shag that Gina by the way...swings both ways and really rocks the pussy for an old hippy...anyway, I got to Naomi's house at five to eight...just like Cook said I should..."

She paused and pulled Pandora's hand over to replace her own. The memory of what she, Naomi and Cook had got up to that summer afternoon in the little yellow chalet house had provided Effy with many a happy hour, alone in her bed.

"Cook had told me that although Naomi was still in the closet as far as other girls were concerned, and Emily was a definite no no as far as including her in the mix...its a case of _love_ there...not just lust...she _HAD_ admitted once, when Cook had managed to get her turned on enough with MDMA and booze, that she would consider a threesome as long as it was with another girl.. I'm guessing it was her little suppressed, denial filled way of admitting that the only way Cook was gonna get her to come with a dick inside her was if she had a girls tongue on her clit at the time? Well...she got her wish...in spades"

"When I turned up, he had her on her hands and knees on the bed, facing the window. I give him his due, it wasn't just a wham bam deal. She was naked but he still had his top on. He was giving her some serious slow long stroking and playing with her arse and tits alternately...but I could tell he was never gonna get her off...She was staring at the window like a woman waiting for the postman to call. So I just stripped off and went for it. The look on her face when I landed on the bed was priceless..She took one look at my face, and then my bare tits, and suddenly Naomi Campbell was grinding that arse back onto Cooks cock and staring at me like I was a fucking angel sent to rescue her...and you know, Panda...I'm no angel...but I _can_ do rescue"

Pandora didn't answer...mainly because Effy chose that moment to roll over and start to probe deeper inside her friend. She did a bit of gasping...threw in a few "Oh Gods" and "Oh _Fuck_ Effy's"... Before reaching over and duplicating Effys clever finger work. She was a fast learner, and Effy had been a hell of a teacher.

"Slow down a bit babes" Effy said, her own breathing a bit laboured now. "Do you want the full story, or ..."

"No, thats OK" Pandora said, slowing her thrusts "I wanna hear it all"

They paused and caught their breath before Effy continued.

"So I slid underneath Naomi, after giving her a nice long snog to get her in the mood..and by the time she realised what I was up to...I was looking up at that pretty trimmed triangle, and sliding my tongue anywhere it would fit inside...Cooks a pretty big boy, and he was filling her up a treat. When I felt her breath on me...I knew she was gonna go for it. She may not be as quick a learner as you hun... _oh_ , thats it...another inch?...but once she tasted me, she was into fanny as much as the rest of us. Cook came quickly, I suppose knowing I was underneath, giving Naomi her first lesson in cunnilingus was too much for his permanent 14 year old brain...but luckily she had insisted on a condom, and once he had pulled out...well, you know how Cook likes to hit and go? He was half way out of the bedroom before I'd flipped her over and turned it into one of those side by side 69's you love so much hun"

Pandora wasn't answering again, and Effy realised that she wouldn't now...at least this side of her imminent orgasm..so she hurried the next few words. She was getting close to the stage where words would be redundant for her too.

"So I gave her the full Stonem oral treatment, and she went off like the Fourth of July...I don't think our little Naoms had ever come like that...even on her own with a picture of Emily Fitch in the other hand. She screamed and moaned into me...quite the turn on when her tongue was occupied. I had a nice little cum myself and, surprise, surprise, with Cook gone, she was up for another go in a few minutes... I spent the whole evening giving her lessons in love. She came back for more several times that week. Until Emily came back from Paris, of course...then it was ' _Goodbye Elizabeth_... _Get your clothes off Fitch_ '..."

"Emily walked round like she'd been Tasered for weeks afterwards. Guess Naomi picked up the basics quickly..."

Pandora stiffened and arched up under Effys skilful fingers, shuddering and swearing like a sailor. It was her way... Effy had stopped being surprised at Panda's range of exotic swear words...it was just her thing.

When she had stopped thrashing about, Effy snuggled up to her and stroked her heated skin.

"I was nearly there myself, you little monkey" she said breathlessly "But I'll forgive you...as long as you pay me back for that expert bit of Panda diddling?"

"No problems Eff" Panda smiled, leaning over on one elbow and tracing Effys erect nipple with her warm tongue. "If you're really, really good...I'll tell you about what happened last weekend...blimey, that Karen is flexible...isn't she? Talk about Ass to Ass contact...Freddie nearly died when he came in the shed with Katie and found out I was banging his sister...as well as you and Tommo"

Effy laughed, although it sounded a bit hollow. Damn...she wanted to keep Karen to herself a while longer. Pandora had obviously jumped in there while Effy was 'consoling' Emily after her latest breakup with Naomi. Oh well...Emily was a pretty good substitute for Freddies little sister...at least until Naomi inevitably reclaimed the younger Fitch yet again. She laid back and let Pandora kiss her way down her body...it was Saturday, Panda was about to make her toes throb, and tonight they were all going camping in the woods... There would be shrooms...Should be interesting...Maybe Naomi and Katie?...Surely Katie had forgiven her by now...?

She forgot the delicious possibilities of Gobblers End, shrooms and sleeping bags and let Pandora work her magic...


End file.
